En la última parada
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Miró sus pies. Los zapatos de segunda mano, marrones por el abrazo del barro, desgastados por las horas pasadas. Demasiados caminos perdidos y otros que no debió recorrer". [Para Angelique-Kaulitz por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Angelique-Kaulitz_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ En la última parada ~**

.

Una gota le dio en la mejilla. Como una caricia perdida, tan sutil que no sabía si era real. Llevó un dedo a la humedad, para cerciorarse de que no lo había imaginado. Miró al cielo esperando encontrar ángeles llorando pero solo había nubes deshaciéndose. Todo gris y blanco, nadie dice nunca que el negro es un color mejor pero a ella se lo pareció.

El chirrido del autobús al frenar retumbó en su oído. Le susurraba que estuviera despierta, que el mundo frío puede caldearse de pronto. Pero no escuchó esa advertencia, solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Como si le pesaran sus ideas, o quizá la escasez de ella. Cuesta acostumbrarse al vacío y cuando convives mucho con él te das cuenta de que nunca estuviste tan lleno. La soledad nos inunda tanto que nos ahogamos en ella, nos hincha los pulmones y lame cada una de las heridas que jamás cicatrizarán.

Subió algunos peldaños, sintiendo que eran pasos hacia un final. Siempre creía que llegaba a un desenlace, pero ni siquiera sabía qué quería que acabara. Tal vez el primer paso era elegir lo que debía quedar atrás y perseguir solo lo bueno. Pero, ¿qué es bueno? Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin distinguir lo que le hacía bien y lo que no.

Las monedas parecían besos fríos en sus palmas. Algo demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo con un desconocido conductor de autobús. Él hombre no le dedicó ni una mirada y ella se sintió ultrajada.

Se tambaleó en el pasillo, con pares de ojos a ambos lados, juzgando su camino como si se equivocara en cada paso. Se aferró con fuerza al hierro junto a la ventana y miró hacia el exterior. Desde hacía varios años le daba la impresión de que era una simple testigo de la vida de los demás. Veía a esa pareja correr para no mojarse, con risas quedando atrás que nunca recuperarían. Imaginaba el sonido del ladrido de aquel perro, que se quejaba porque no le dejaban perseguir a un gato. Siempre pensaba que cada momento y recuerdo le pertenecían, como si solo le intentaran recordar un pasado que había perdido.

Miró sus pies. Los zapatos de segunda mano, marrones por el abrazo del barro, desgastados por las horas pasadas. Demasiados caminos perdidos y otros que no debió recorrer. ¿Cuándo aprenderemos que los errores solo son dolores que pesan para siempre?

El autobús paró más de veinte veces mientras Hikari se abrazaba a la barandilla, queriendo mezclarse con el material. Otros se aferrarían a ella como si fuera un salvavidas entre los frenazos y acelerones de la vida. Se sentiría parte de algo, aunque fuera ajeno.

La puerta se abrió por última vez y la escupió al mundo mojado, que lloraba sin descanso sobre la ciudad. Cada lágrima salada caló su pelo y se coló entre su ropa, de forma tan íntima como un amante. Se apretó el abrigo en un intento de parar aquello. Sujetó con fuerza su bolso del trabajo, donde los dibujos de los niños se deshacían y la tinta se diluía en ríos de colores. Amarillo, rojo y negro. Vida, sangre y muerte.

Metió primero el pie izquierdo y después la cabeza. El local despedía humo invisible que la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Se quitó la chaqueta y la escurrió hasta que vomitó cada lágrima. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Un dolor que había intentado olvidar se despertó en lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

—Sí, muy bien —decía la cabeza rubia que no debería estar allí—. Es de los más vendidos aquí y en Francia. Van a traducirlo al inglés y más adelante ya se verá.

Alguien opinó que era una gran noticia, para ella no. Significaba más noches en vela atascada en palabras de otro, soñando estar impresa en cada una de las pequeñas letras.

—¡Kari! —Su hermano siempre parecía feliz de verla—. ¡Mira quién ha venido!

Se quedó quieta, el aire le parecía pesado, intentando enterrarla. Apretó los dientes y los puños mientras Takeru se daba la vuelta. Lo hacía muy despacio, como si quisiera alargar el momento, o quizás solo era que la mente de ella funcionaba más lenta. No hubo sonrisas ni palabras de bienvenida de ninguno de los dos, solo una mirada de absoluta incomprensión.

Dolía, claro que dolía. Eran extraños. No sabía por qué él llevaba el pelo más largo, si su color favorito seguía siendo el verde o si ya su vista cansada de escritor había hecho que llevara gafas. Dolía porque en algún momento habían sido las personas más cercanas. Sabían todo del otro, tanto los secretos y sueños como los miedos. Contaban juntos los años, meses y días que quedaban para hacerse mayores y temían que algo cambiara. Hicieron la promesa de que jamás olvidarían nada.

¿Lo habría cumplido? ¿Seguiría recordando lo que significaban el uno para el otro? Hikari no lo creía.

Durante años no había habido palabras entre ellos. Hubo un tiempo en el que no las necesitaban, cuando hicieron falta nunca llegaron. Nadie llamó, porque el teléfono solo es una ilusión de cercanía, ninguno podía reprochar nada si habían actuado igual.

—Hola, Kari.

No podía seguir llamándola así, no era legal. Hacía que le temblaran los codos y se agitaran los dedos de sus pies.

—Ho… hola, Takeru.

Las sillas se arrastraron, invitando al mundo entero a sentarse para contemplar aquello. Los reencuentros son más dolorosos que las despedidas. Los silencios acuchillan cada herida y se ríen de las gotas de sangre. Caerse en pedazos es peor cuando otros miran.

—Ven, siéntate aquí. —La orden de Sora llegó de muy lejos pero las piernas de Hikari decidieron obedecer.

Sus ojos dilatados se clavaron en el plato de raviolis. Pinchó uno y lo masticó. Su estómago se rebeló cada vez que salivó. Cogió el vaso de agua para intentar sumergirse en él y no volver a salir. Descubrió que Takeru no dejaba de mirarla. No parecía correcto. Su viejo mejor amigo incumplía miles de normas no escritas. Porque esa mirada era demasiado familiar y desconocida. Quería llorar las noches solitarias y los roces de manos que no llegaron, solo podía esquivar sus ojos azules que preguntaban cosas de las que no quería saber la respuesta.

No se enteró de la reunión. Escuchó risas que ocultaban niños que querían renacer. Las conversaciones de adultos rebotaban en el techo y le golpeaban la cabeza intentando dejarla inconsciente. Las palmadas en la espalda y los besos de despedida fueron tan duros como los de bienvenida.

Sus zapatos embarrados corrieron para huir del dolor. No querían recordar los viejos pasos ni alcanzar nuevos. Solo querían quedarse quietos. Por eso no dejaron de correr hasta que llegó a casa.

Su espalda encontró cobijo en la puerta cerrada. Sus ojos decidieron reclamarle por no haberse negado a ir. Sus labios se agrietaron por los sollozos callados. Esa noche solo encontró más soledad y tristeza manchando sus sábanas.

No miró su teléfono durante tres días. Solo cogió el mismo autobús de siempre y se bajó en la undécima parada. No quiso pensar en lo que había pasado en la última parada. Había aprendido con los años a esquivar lo que no quería sentir. Por eso siempre estaba vacía y llena de soledad. Era más fácil dejarse inundar los pulmones, los oídos y el corazón.

El problema de huir, es que no sabes cuándo debes dejar de correr. Por eso al responder la llamada quiso hundir la cabeza bajo el colchón.

—Soy yo. —Takeru sabía que no necesitaba decir más. Se mantuvieron callados casi dos minutos, lo contó en los segundos que corrían en el microondas, escapando del tiempo que le quedaba—. Quieres verme.

Ella soltó un sonido ahogado. No era justo, se suponía que ya no se conocían.

—Sé que quieres verme. Y yo quiero verte a ti. A las cuatro estaré esperándote frente a los estudios de televisión.

Un pitido intermitente fue la única prueba que le quedó de que la llamada había sido real. Se aferró a él durante un largo rato. Después apretó el botón rojo. Cogió un papel y escribió una gran "T". La miró fijamente. Una hora, dos y tres. Después subió de nuevo el autobús. Hacía años, adolescencias e infancias que no bajaba en la novena parada. Allí aguardaba el gran edificio con la esfera, que una vez estuvo rodeado de niebla. Pensó que su pasado ya se habría cansado de esperarla.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la calle, con un mar de personas que nunca la recordarían, siendo un punto olvidado en sus vidas. Intentó memorizar todos los rostros que pudo. Cada arruga y cada ceño fruncido, los hoyuelos y las espinillas, los pelos de la nariz y las barbillas puntiagudas. No quería ser una más de la multitud, tampoco quería no formar parte de ella. No sabía lo que quería.

Takeru llegó y se miraron minutos enteros. Después se sentó a su lado, con un incómodo aire entre los centímetros que los separaban.

—Te he echado de menos.

Las palabras de su viejo mejor amigo se perdieron en el ruido de la vida. Eran más reales los motores viejos, las discusiones de aquellos niños y los pies arrastrándose. No era correcto que se sintiera más cerca del mundo en su presencia, hacía tiempo que intentaba vivir por sí misma.

—El día anterior a mi marcha, lloraste durante horas. —No entendía por qué la voz de Takeru dudaba, nunca lo había hecho con ella—. No te había visto llorar así desde que teníamos ocho años. Justamente en este lugar, encima de ese edificio. Me pregunté si te dolía tanto como aquella vez. Solo pude abrazarte en silencio y decirte que no dejaría que nada te hiciera daño. Es lo único en lo que he pensado desde entonces.

Se quedó en silencio, Hikari supo que no podía seguir callando. Respiró hondo, intentando llenarse de la energía a su alrededor aunque solo tragara contaminación. El sol la cegó cuando se asomó un poco tras una nube, animándola a que hablara.

—Me pareció bien, solo quería sentirme de una pieza de nuevo. Pero el pago ha sido que te alejes de mí en todos los sentidos.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ella apartó la mirada porque era un gesto demasiado suyo. Quería pensar que todo había cambiado, pero no podía aferrarse a ello cuando le recordaba tanto a su Takeru.

—Nadie dice nunca lo mucho que duele crecer, o al menos no dicen el por qué. —Hikari estaba de acuerdo con eso, su hermano siempre se empeñaba en decirle que las cosas mejoraban—. No porque haya más responsabilidades, porque tengas que buscar tu camino en la vida o por las decisiones que duran demasiado tiempo.

—¿No?

—No. Lo peor de hacerse mayor es que tienes que perder cosas por el camino para poder avanzar. Lo siento.

—No entiendo por qué te disculpas —dijo ella, poniéndose el pelo tras las orejas porque sentía que la asfixiaba—. No tengo derecho a decirte nada. Solo fui tu mejor amiga de la infancia.

—Fuiste mucho más que eso. Eres mucho más que eso. Y nunca he llegado a alejarme de ti, aunque lo parezca.

—Siento que no te conozco y es peor de lo que pensaba. Pero no es culpa tuya, ni mía. Simplemente no cogimos el teléfono, ni papel.

Hikari se puso tensa cuando Takeru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Era un roce suave y casi parecía inventado. Ella se lo planteó, tal vez estaba en su habitación soñando despierta o quizá se había dado un golpe y había viajado a otra realidad. Una en la que él pudiera seguir recordándola.

—Yo lo hice. Cogí papel y bolígrafo. Te he escrito miles de veces, te he dibujado canciones en los márgenes de mis apuntes y te he hablado en cada uno de mis relatos. Nunca de forma directa, porque temía no dejarte avanzar, porque no quería inmiscuirme en una vida nueva. Siempre has sido lo más importante pero tuve que alejarme para saberlo.

Suspiraron a la vez, dejando escapar silencios que no habían compartido y dolores similares, aunque nunca iguales.

—No quise obligarte a tener contacto conmigo. —Se sintió aliviada al decirlo, por primera vez reconocía en voz alta los errores—. Suena tonto, pero estaba enfadada contigo por haberte ido. Quería que cumplieras tu sueño, prefería que hubieras elegido no hacerlo. Pensé que harías un mundo nuevo en Francia y no querrías recordar cosas innecesarias del antiguo.

—Sí, siempre has sido un poco tonta para algunas cosas. Nunca serías algo innecesario. Me equivoqué porque esperaba que me pidieras quedarme, aunque sabía que jamás serías tan egoísta.

—Solo era tu mejor amiga. No tenía ningún derecho. No lo tengo.

—Pero quiero que lo tengas.

Se miraron a los ojos. Pasaron amaneceres y ocasos, llegaron las estrellas y se marcharon, las estaciones dieron vueltas en círculo. No importaba que cambiaran de lugar, sus miradas siempre decían lo mismo. Compartieron todos sus recuerdos, los que tenían juntos y los que el otro no conocía. A paso lento recuperaron lo perdido y alcanzaron algo más. Los demás se reían, diciendo que sabían que todo acabaría así. Takeru solía decir que aquello no era más que un principio, Hikari solía pensar que le hubiera gustado no ser la única que no imaginaba aquel momento.

El chirrido del autobús al frenar retumbó en su oído. Ya escuchaba sus consejos, entendía que su mundo cálido podía enfriarse si no tenía cuidado. Así que mantuvo la cabeza alta, por fin vacía de miedos y solo llena de esperanza. La había echado de menos. Cuando vuelve lo bueno, te das cuenta de que las épocas malas sirven para valorar de verdad las mejores. No había más soledad, solo caminos compartidos.

Subió algunos peldaños, sintiendo que eran pasos hacia un principio. Ya no quería que llegaran desenlaces, solo que su comienzo no terminase. Había decidido qué quería alcanzar, hacia qué iba a caminar. Distinguía de nuevo lo que le hacía feliz y lo que no.

Las monedas parecían abrazos cálidos en sus palmas. Algo agradable que compartir con el desconocido conductor del autobús. El hombre sonrió devolviéndole el gesto.

Caminó con paso firme por el pasillo, sin perder detalle de la riqueza de diversidad que había en los pares de ojos a ambos lados. Acarició el hierro junto a la ventana y miró al exterior. Por fin sentía que era parte de un todo, testigo de la vida de los demás y protagonista de la suya. Veía a esa pareja pasear de la mano, con besos sueltos que sabrían a momentos compartidos. Imaginaba el sonido del ladrido de aquel perro, que daba vueltas contento alrededor de su dueño. Ya no había un pasado al que temiera, solo un futuro que aguardaba con los brazos abiertos.

Miró sus pies. Las sandalias blancas, regalo de Takeru en su segundo aniversario, dispuestas a recorrer muchos caminos con ella. ¿Sabría el resto de las personas lo importante que era llevar calzado cómodo en la travesía?

El autobús paró más de veinte veces mientras Hikari se abrazaba a la barandilla, sonriendo a cada persona que bajaba o entraba. Los demás devolvían su alegría con un poco más y ella aprendió de nuevo que la actitud era importante para ser feliz. Todos eran parte de lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió por última vez y la dejó caer al mundo seco, que caldeaba la ciudad en el apogeo del verano. Cada rayo de sol se posó en su pelo y la brisa agitó su vestido, en una caricia amistosa. Extendió los brazos para disfrutarlo. Se colgó mejor su bolso del trabajo, donde los dibujos de los niños contaban historias llenas de magia y color. Amarillo, rojo y negro. Sol, flores y noches de verano.

Metió primero el pie izquierdo y después la cabeza. El local estaba inundado de olor a comida que le abrió el apetito. Se peinó un poco el pelo con los dedos y jugueteó con su anillo. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Una emoción que nunca se cansaría de sentir, se despertó en lo más hondo de su corazón.

—Sí, muy bien —decía la cabeza rubia que acariciaba cada noche antes de dormir—. Será una saga larga, por eso tengo que haceros entrevistas a todos, quiero tener más puntos de vista.

Alguien opinó que era una gran noticia, para ella era aún mejor. Significaba más noches en vela haciendo café para dos, soñando con la casa que comprarían y los niños que tendrían.

—¡Kari! —Su hermano nunca dejaría de estar feliz al verla—. ¡Ya era hora, que me muero de hambre!

Se quedó quieta, disfrutando del buen ambiente, empapándose de las sonrisas de sus amigos. Entrelazó sus manos mientras Takeru se daba la vuelta. Siempre lo hacía muy despacio, como si quisiera alargar el momento, o quizás solo era que la mente de ella funcionaba más lenta. Hubo sonrisas y palabras de bienvenida, también algún beso ante el ceño fruncido de Taichi.

Era feliz, muy feliz. Compartían sus vidas. Sabía que él se había cortado el pelo porque el flequillo le molestaba, que su color favorito seguía siendo el verde y que a veces se ponía gafas por su vista cansada de escritor. Juntos eran algo más que personas, eran algo que marchaba en armonía. Como una máquina bien engrasada, con piezas nuevas que encajaban a la perfección. Contaban juntos los años, meses y días que habían pasado de la mano y los que llegarían a pasar. Hicieron la promesa de que nunca se cansarían de ver sonreír al otro.

¿Cómo no ser feliz? ¿Había algo más que pudiese pedir? Hikari no lo creía.

Siempre tenían palabras y silencios entre ellos. A veces no necesitaban más que sentir el pie del otro sobre su regazo. No se llamaban cuando estaban separados, porque así se echaban más de menos, porque no les hacía falta escucharse para saber cómo se sentían.

—Hola, Kari.

Su nombre siempre sonaba mejor cuando él lo decía. Hacía que le dolieran las mejillas de sonreír tanto y saliera la sombra de un hoyuelo en su barbilla.

—Hola, T.K.

Takeru solía susurrarle entre las sábanas que ella era lo único que le había pasado. Que toda su vida, se había conducido a darle a ella una mejor. Que cada paso iba en dirección a ella, aunque a veces hubiera dado un rodeo. Hikari se dormía con los besos en su espalda y la promesa de que el día siguiente siempre sería mejor que el anterior. Nunca se incumplió esa promesa.

.

* * *

><p>Querida Angelique, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Este regalo ha tenido varias formas y temáticas, después de los exámenes siempre digo que escribiré muchísimo pero paso por una sequía de inspiración. Pero me alegra haber conseguido terminarlo, espero que te guste y que disfrutes muchísimo de tu cumpleaños, que te lo mereces. Y recuerda, JATHK al poder jajaja. No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero supongo que ya sabes que te considero una gran amiga y que disfruto muchísimo hablando contigo :)<p> 


End file.
